A True Loves Story
by brittiku
Summary: Hidding from the blue blur himself, trying to find peace. Shadow chaos controlls to a back ally. There in a corner is a door. He opens the door to a dance club. Once there he finds this girl. Who he always runs into. Could Shadow have finally found love?
1. Chapter 1

**!!!A TRUE LOVE STORY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic charecters. Except Brittany She's me. Also I own this plot and story and Caily. **

**I't was a dark and rainy night at station square. Lightning crashed and slighty thunder rolled. Brittany was sitting on her couch bored. No Tv, no computer, no power, no sleep. She was in a light green silk dress. Swirly white fringe ran down and around the dress slightly showing her white skin through there holes. The top had the same fringe witch covered her clevedge. A dog smaller than a shitzue was laying beside her. It had a snout long enough to not be a shitzue but it did look like it. **

**"Isn't there anything I can do tonight?" Asked Brittany. **

**Her hair was four inches past her shoulders. Thick and brown. She was 5f 3 1/2. She had brown eyes and eye brows. (bushy too) Just then her cell rang. The occassional Elf tune was on. Brittany stood up. Her dog jumped off the couch, waiting for her next move. She walked to her kichen. (*/*Which was not that far since it was in price range of 100-300 dollars.*/*) The dog followed. **

**"Hello?" She asked. **

**"Hey-! I'ts Caily-"**

**"Hi. What are you doing calling in a storm?" Asked Britt. **

**"Well...."**

**"....."**

**"I was bored. Ok?..I wanted to know if you could come danceing with me?" Asked Caily. **

**"O-K? What gives?" **

**"Hey! How long have you been on you'r own? 3-4 months?" **

**"4 almost 5" Replied Brittany. "Why?" **

**"You need some adventure. You said you always wanted a grand adventure." Reminded Caily. **

**Brittany rolled her eyes. "Yep. One with ships, swords, life and death, and us fighting for Jesus." **

**"Not going out and getting in trouble." Fussed Britt.**

**"Go get dressed I'll be down in 10." Caily hung up. **

**(*/* Britt is Brittany */*)**

**Brittany ran to her room. Her dog followed. She brushed her hair and teeth. Then got changed into a brown shirt that said 'hapily ever after'. (With extra words on it.) She put on jeans, then make-up, and shoes. Panicy because lack of keeping up with minutes. She dug around her house to find objects to put in her purse. A flash light, lipstick and gloss, eyeshadow, mints. She kept searching and packing. Travel toothbrush, brush, headband, and pony tail holder. What else? She began to ask. **

**'Knock , knock , knock' **

**Brittany ran to the door, then opened it. There stood Caily. Her blond hair was let down. She wore a leather black skirt. Lace panty-hose or leggings. A leather black top to cover her breast with lace underneath. Her make up was black eye-liner, lash enhancer, lipstick, and eye-shadow. All of whitch was black. Then she also had red high lights.**

**"Come on." She pulled Brittany's arm. "Let's go." Laughed Caily.**

**Brittany followed Caily out the door and into her car. She then slammed the car door shut. **

**"Uh-oh." Mumbled Britt. **

**"What now?" Asked an annoyed neighbor (*/*Caily*/*). **

**"I forgot my umbrella." Brittany said in as-a-matter-of-fact voice.**

**"Shut-up" Laughed Caily and started the car.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

**Ok. What do you think? First chapter is up. Woot! First of all. This story is about Shadow. Even if this part goes in depth to Brittany and Caily.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any sonic charecters, but I do own this plot, story, Brittany, and Caily and Kyle.

Oh yeah. My stories are soposed to be rated E for everyone. Not T or K or even B. got it? good.

now on with the story. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a whole week since Brittany and Caily gone out during a storm, but they have gone dancing. Brittany has now been going on her own. The last three was with Caily. The other two by her self. (*/* monday to monday. Or seven days */*)

--------------------------------------------------

Station Square was looking beautiful. It was in fact the week of Thanksgiving, Shadow's first holiday on earth. The planet at which he promised maria. Even though Shadow was feeling a bit emotional he decided to enjoy himself. Afer all, his life would mean nothing to Maria if he didn't. He walked all around town. Enjoying the fresh smell of leaves. A glimse of moving pink caught Shadow's eye. He shook his head.

"Faker" Mumbled Shadow. Loud enough for Sonic to hear. Then he walked on. Feeling wind pass him by Shadow looked for Sonic.

"Miss me?" Exclaimed a familar voice.

Shadow turned around to see Sonic smiling that annoying smile as if Death didn't exsist.

"Go away like a good heggie, and take you'r girlfriend too." Replied Shadow.

Confused Sonic cocked his head.

"Amy's not my girlfriend." Replied a cheery Sonic.

"Prove it."

Sonic stood there deep in thought. Which didn't take long.

"We don't kiss." He held up one finger. "We don't hang out." The two fingers. "And we don't say googly stuff about each other" Three fingers.

"You don't impress me hedgehog." Laughed Shadow.

Shadow then ran off. Sonic caught up and Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Lets Race!" Yelled Sonic and Shadow took off.

Niether knew where they were headed. It just madderd who got there first.

_~Time skip~_

Tired and annoyed, Shadow passed a corner useing Chaos Control. The red glow lumented the ally from black to red. Sonic had made him miss enjoying the beauty of today. It was all dark. Stars were out which was lovely but still not great. Sonic would soon find Shadow. So without a peep Shadow backed into the nearest wall. Noise trickled into his ear. Noise that he didn't notice before. Probably because of his ranting. Shadow opened the door. The music blasted into his ears. Hurting them in the prossess. He creeped inside and picked a wall to lean on.

"Stupid humans and there incapeble hearing. Probably loud music that caused it" Replied Shadow. (*/* Grandpa */*)

The music seemed to eat up Shadow's words. For even normal talking sounded like a mumble. Shadow closed his eyes took a breath and let the music surround his body and seep into his thoughts. Only slightly did images of Maria come up.

SONG THAT WAS PLAYING

(*/* I did not write this song but to find a techno version */*)

But when I close my eyes  
Every night  
I hear your voice like an angel  
And you're here again by my side  
I swear I hear your words  
They sing through me  
And I'm back where I belong  
You are here even though you are gone

You're here, everywhere I go  
Deep inside my heart forever  
And one, one sweet day I know  
We will be back together

But until we are, here in the dark  
I hear your voice like an angel  
And you're here with me by my side  
I swear I hear your words  
They sing through me  
And I'm back where I belong  
You are here even though you are gone  
And I know inside you're there

I hear your voice  
And you're here with me by my side  
I swear your words  
They sing through me  
And I'm back where I belong  
You are here even though you are gone  
And I know inside you're there

(*/* youtube link .com/watch?v=P9DjKlcyO9g */*)

Finally Shadow had found a meaning to the words as a tear had dropped from his eye, but the reality was Shadow was not thinking about Maria but simply feeling her. The next song came on and Shadow snapped. He look annoyed, tired, and emotoinally drained. A girl turned around and met eyes with Shadow. Not that he was looking at her, but more like she was looking at him. Curious.

000000000 PAST 0000000000

Brittany just came home from work (6:00 pm.) Tired she plopped on the couch. The phone rang. She let the answering machine get it. The voice was deep but shy.

"Hey, Britt it's me kyle. I just called to see how you'r do in. Um...I... -"

"Hello."

"Hey. How are you?" Asked Kyle.

"Good, you?"

"Another girl broke up with me. She said I wasn't the boyfriend type." He sighed.

quitly Brittany giggled.

"You know. I think she's right. You never can get a girl to stay with you." She replied.

"Not true. You haven't left." He reminded her.

"Were not going out. And we never really stay together."

Silence.

"Are you coming home for thanksgiving?" Asked Kyle.

(*/* I changed his name do to the fact an actual person I know might read this. */*)

"Yes. My mom called Saturday."

"Will you come and see me? Um ..for dessert?"

"I'll try. I'll see what I can tell my mom."

"How bout I do it?"

"No efence but I don't think you'll get around to it" (neither will I urgh.) "Anyway. I havent had dinner, so I'll call you back?"

"Sure" Replied kyle. "bye"

"Bye"

"......"

"Bye, Kyle"

Brittany hung up. "Hehehehe"

44444444 PRESENT 4444444

The girl was dressed in a red shirt with a white scarf around her neck. She hadn't been there long.

(*/* I do not need to describe Brittany again. We already know she is wearing jeans */*)

She walked closer to Shadow.

"Who. Are. YOU?"

Shadow opened his eyes to see yet another Sonic fan blaming him of being Sonic. The girl had pointed in his face. Shadow growled a low and uncanny growl. Almost as if he would bite her or shred her to bits.

"Sir?" Brittany pocked Shadow twice. "Are you drunk?"

Fully awake and remembering Maria's wish. Shadow replied.

"No. I am not drunk and I am Shadow the Ultiment Life form."

"Yeah well. Tell that to God." Replied the girl pointing up. "You sure you'r not drunk?"

Shadow just staired at her. _One of those freaks_. Thought Shadow.

"Get lost. I'm not drunk. I haven't drank anything and I don't care if I go to hell."

The girl gasp. "I'm sorry to offend you...Are you sure-"

"Yes!" Yelled Shadow. "What is you'r problem!? Are you sure you don't drink?! Don't you know who I am?"

"Yes." She rolled her eyes. "Shadow the hedgehog the so called Ultiment Life Form off of a Sonic video game. You know you really-"

"CHAOS, CONTROL!"

The red light sorda blinded the poor girl. After squinting and blinking she saw Shadow was gone. Then the red light came back and Shadow came out of the red glow.

"Heh. Still think I'm drunk?" Asked Shadow.

Brittany shook her head no.

"So if you'r not drunk, you still look pale....You know, dancing, it calms you'r emotoins." She replied.

"I'm not dancing, and not with the likes of you." Mocked Shadow.

The girl laughed. "I'm Brittany. Nice to meet you Shadow."

Shadow laughed. Then the girl left. 'Remember the name' was playing in the background. When it was over the girl came back.

"You'r still here?" She asked.

"Yes, does it matter."

"I guess not...but you can't stay and not dance to atleast one song-"

"Fine. One song, but you." Shafow pointed at Brittany. "Will be my partner."

"Uh...ok."

The next song came on. It was 'Jock Jam sports remix' (*/* don't know if it was the actual name */*)

"Shadow! You know what this song is? My dad played this to me as a kid!"

Shadow rolled his eyes and grunted slightly. He moved off the wall and grabbed Brittany's hand. Dragging her onto the dance floor.

"You like this song so much then dance." Said Shadow.

Easily Brittany began dancing around Shadow and got pretty close, but never touched him. Shadow just stood there.

"Dance!" Laughed an over excited Brittany.

She grabbed his hand and motioned him to go under. Shadow did. Shadow blushed right after. The Ultiment Life Form. Was dancing. Shadow then begen to laugh at himself.

"Oh yeah and what's so funny?" Laughed Britt.

Shadow caught her by surprise when he pulled her closer. Freely dancing to the music. Now Shadow was in the lead. It didn't seem to matter if they were close or not. It just mattered if they were dancing or not. (*/* please use you'r imagionation as I did not feel comfortible describing this dance. */*)

5555 SONIC 5555

Sonic looked all over Station Square. Shadow was nowhere.

"Oh Shadow!" Yelled Sonic. "Well, I guess he got left behind."

Then Sonic left. Doing twist and turns all around the cars.

8888 SHADOW 8888

The song changed and both kids were still dancing. The song was called 'Earthquake'. The tune was harder and more close to screamo and metal. Then Shadow remembered Maria. He looked at the girl in front of him. She was a foot taller then him and a couple inches. The words seemed to kinda fit this dilema. Then Shadow left Brittany to a diffrent spot, but he could still see her. That way she would stay. Then, for Maria, Shadow let it all out. It was freedom sweet freedom.

Later that night Brittany was still dancing and Shadow was rested on a wall. Neither talked the rest of the night.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Ok. So this is the soposed to be good chapter. Seemed weird to me. Oh. Ages.

Brittany:17 (not my real age)

Shadow: Over 60 probably 200.

Sonic: 20

Amy:18

Cream and Tails: 10

Chris:13

Caily: 19

Kyle: 18

No one else should matter as age. =P


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any sonic characters, but I do own this plot, story, and Brittany

Sorry it took so long.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early in the morning. Say 5:30 or so. Shadow put a hand over his eye to shield it from the sun. Annoyed that he didn't get much rest. Station Square was lovely at this time of day. Just the way the sun hit the buildings. It made them glow.

Shadow walked to the end of the tallest building in Station Square. A smile slid to his face.

"Maria." He said.

Shadow jumped down from building to building. After in the right size buildings, Shadow began to look into the city: There was eggman's goonies with chicken. Amy and Cream shopping. Some kid begging his mom for a lollipop.

Life there was too good and faint. Even though people like him and Sonic were there. Eggman and Black doom too. Just all the trubble here...yet no-one was sad or just saying why?

Shadow crossed his arms and turned his back in a "humph". That was particularly familiar. _"No one will enjoy life with me around. Only Maria loved me." _

Latter on about lunch time Rouge called Shadow. Who sitting at a sonic and eating a burger.

"Shadow." She said. "It's Rouge. I think Ive got a head on this 'other' Master Emerald...Meet me at my place in an hour."

Shadow had the patience to wait, and the nerve. Compared to that faker. Who lies his way threw life. Shadow was defently the Utiment life form. But who could love him now that Maria was dead? Tails has Cream. Sonic had Amy. Knuckles has Rouge. Who?.....Did Shadow have?

"Nobody." Shadow said coldly.

Then he finished his lunch. Once done Shadow got up. A scream pierced his ear. On the left. Shadow put a finger in his ear. Annoyed Shadow followed the scream.

"LET GO OF ME YOU JERK!!" Shadow heard the voice yell.

The man laughed. The girl punched him in the face and kneed him. He bowed and she began to run...But the man still had her wrists.

"You think you can get away with that. You'll pay." Replied the man.

He then banged the girl into the wall. She collasped.

"Aww man." Said the stranger. "Serves her right."

The man pilfered threw her pockets for cash. He then began to open her top with a knife that could hardly cut. A low growel came threw the mans ears. He disliked it but ignored it and wen't on.

Shadow punched the man. Then picked him up and threw him onto a wall. He was still alive though.

Shadow looked at the unconsious girl. She looked familiar but it didn't catch on. She was wounded but not enough to die. A banged up head. Enough to make her lose memories. A couple bruises and one scrapped hand and knee.

Shadow picked up the girl. She moaned and rolled over. Shadow caught her before she rolled off of him and got another ingury.

----IN THE HOSPITAL---

Brittany awoke with a start. She looked around worried. Then took a deep breath and relaxed.

"I see you'r awake. Took you long enough." Replied the dark creature in the corner. "I guess I'll be going then-"

"Wait." The girl mumbled.

Shadow stopped from getting up and listened.

"You'r Shadow. I met you at the night club. I .... I wan't to thank you." She smiled.

"You don't need to thank me." Replied Shadow.

Brittany would not take no for an answer. She stumbled out of bed in her see threw paper dress and slowly getting her balance back. Headed to Shadow. Then she hugged him. Even though he could not be there in less than a blink of an eye. Or maby just hers.

Shadow stayed still.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Once Brittany turned around and headed back to bed. Shadow looked at the watch Rouge called him on. He was late by three days. He then ducked his head and left. Faster than a blink of an eye.

Shadow wanted to laugh. That was the first time someone had hugged him because it was him. Not Sonic. But the girl wasn't Maria and she just had a head injury. Logically and truthfully. She did not love him, she was was just being a friend. Almost like Rouge. Who was stuck as his partner.

"Shoot." Shadow said.

He couldve gotton Rouge fired and in prison. So then Shadow headed to make an apollogy to Rouge.

Rouge's Story

I waited and waited. Shadow never came. Usually he's right on time. He should be for this too. So far what I've learned is that: This 'Other' Emerald. Is not in a different dimension but ours. Also generald used this 'other' emerald. To take a part of Maria's soul. If we found it. Shadow could have Maria back. The rest I haven't figured out yet.

I do know though. Is The information I got. Was in Eggman's base.

I heard a knock on my door. It was 2 in the morning. Shadow was definitely late. Getting up thinking this was Shadow. I was wrong. It was knuckles. He didn't look hypnotized or drunk. So I let him in.

Knuckles handed me the gold flower in his hand. It looked like a Pansie. I thanked him and we both sat on the couch. He told me Sonic had bet him he couldn't find a golden flower anywhere in the world and Dared him to give it to me at 2 a.m.

I thought the whole story itself was funny. So I told him what I found and how Shadow did not show up and I thought it was him.

We had fun talking the whole night but it was to late for knuckles to go home. So I let him stay in the guest room. He complained that sleeping on the floor was better. So I threatened to make him sleep outside.

He stayed but this morning he was on the guest room floor. When we both were up I decided to cook breakfast.

Which thanks to Amy for teaching me. I got out the ingredience and Knuckles ask to help. I told him to make toast. He protested a bit but kept his cool and made the toast. I began to stir in the pancake mix. When Kunckles stole the bowl from me. I tried getting it back but he splatted me with the mix.

After a hile of three food fights and a messy kitchen. Knuckles was flipping my pancakes and I was scrambling eggs.

Once breakfast was over. Knuckles left back to Tails to get his Master Emerald back. I kissed him on the cheek good bye and he stumbled out the door. Now I have a mess to clean.

______________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________

Ok so this is the end of chapter.....Chapter.....I forgot what chapter this was. Ok. This may have been long but it didn't take long to write. I might do another today for this story. I just think its so cute how Rouge and Knuckles reacts. Although. I think Julie-Su should be Knuckles wife and stay. RougeKnuxe. Is just too cute.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any sonic characters, but I do own this plot, story, and Brittany

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow was at Rouge's door step. He had just knocked. But she wouldn't answer. Maby she was made at him. Shadow was getting tired of waiting for Rouge to answer. So he began to peek through the windows.

Rouge was nowhere to be found. After a while Shadow gave up. There had been a long time before Shadow could have found Rouge. Sad to say. It took more than just a day. Shadow had looked for Rouge. For almost a week now. Still she could not be found.

It was November 28th. The cold chill of December was catching on fast. Thanksgiving had come and Gone. Shadow sat ontop of the Hospital Brittany 'was' at. Thinking about Maria. When eggman had called him.

"Shadow! Get down here fast!" An explosion was heard. "That blasted hedgehog!"

Shadow got there emediently. He saw sonic run to him from his NorthEast and Amy dangle in eggmans grasp.

Shadow jumped up grabbed Amy and put her down. Then without warning 'Chaos Speared' The whole place into oblivion. At that Sonic left and eggman got to keep his Chaos emerald. Eggman had practically collected all seven by now. All but one was with him. Which is Shadow's.

It was November 30th. Shadow was walking down the streets of Station Square. When someone ran into him crying. Shadow lifted her to her feet and realised it was Brittany. She tried to escape but Shadow wouldn't let her.

"Brittany?" asked Shadow.

She didn't answer.

"Brittany!" Yelled Shadow.

She looked up.

"What's wrong? Who did this to you?" He asked.

She sniffed tears still running down her eyes.

"My" Sniff, sniff,sniff. "Boyfrie-" Sniff, sniff, "Was cheating on me."

Shadow let go of Brittany and she ran away crying. Then. Realising what he did, chased after her. He found her curled up in a little ball by a wall in the ally. Where the night club was. Not careing if she kicked. Shadow picked her up and caried her out of Station Square. It would have been better if he knew where she lived though.

In the middle of the woods Brittany silently cried. While Shadow held her. After a while Brittany stopped crying and hugged Shadow. For what seemed like a long time. Then they both stood up and Shadow began talking to Brittany.

"You are very strange. Most humans would be afraid I'd kill them or hurt them" Shadow said walking.

"Most humans are mean." Brittany replied.

They both stopped and laughed. Then they stopped at a tree. Brittany curiosly thinking. Looked at the tree.

"This is where I had planned to take her. Maria. But she died a long time ago." Shadow sat beside the tree.

Brittany sat besid him. Then petting his quills, said.

"It must be hard losing someone dear. And then not being able to give them their dream...." She hesitated. "You know theoretically. You could bring Maria back to life."

Brittany took a breath in and leaned back on both hands at that one. She could tell it was a tough subject.

"Theoretically" Laughed Shadow. "If I did bring her back to life. She would be living with me!"

Shadow put his thumb on himself. Brittany laughed. Then as if soposed to happed. Shadow stared at Brittany and she stared back.

Then Brittany stood up.

"Well. If you intend on bringing her here. Make sure you dance with her and sing a good song to dance to."

Shadow smiled thinking. Brittany looked around.

"Shadow? How do I get home? It's getting late and I've got to feed my dog."

Shadow got up and grabbed Brittany's hand.

"This way." He said.

Then they both headed to her house. No sooner she was home.

"Thanks Shadow. You'r such a good friend." Said Brittany as she began to walk up to her house.

Then as if she just thought of it. "You want me to make some dinner for you too?"

Shadow waited rather than thought and said. "No" As plain as he could.

Brittany smiled. "Alright." She said. " Well thanks anyway."

Then Brittany came over to Shadow and kissed him on the cheek and left.

2222222EGGMAN2222222

Eggman lay in bed attatched to machines in his lab. Breathing through a tube.

44444444KNUCKLES4444444

Knuckles lay awake wondering where Rouge wen't. Then out of nowhere she flew down beside him.

"Rouge!" Yelled knuckles.

Rouge put a finger to her lips.

"Can I stay? Please?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the end of chapter 4. So what do you think? Maria could come back. Eggman is almost dead. Rouge is being more secret than ever. Oh! And that also means there should be a story far greater than my last coming soon.


End file.
